Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2006/000912 entitled Liquid Drug Transfer Devices for Failsafe Correct Snap Fitting onto Medicinal Vials and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/017868 illustrates and describes liquid drug transfer devices including a drug vial adapter designed for guided alignment with a drug vial prior to snap fitting thereon and puncturing same for ensuring flow communication with the drug vial's interior. WO 2007/017868 FIG. 4 illustrates a vented female drug vial adapter for use with a needleless syringe.
A WO 2007/017868 drug vial adapter includes a top wall with a downward depending puncturing member and an opposite upright access port in flow communication with the puncturing member. The top wall is also formed with a downward depending generally cylindrical skirt surrounding the puncturing member. The generally cylindrical skirt includes at least four axially directed flex members longer than the puncturing member to avoid the puncturing member contacting a drug vial's drug vial stopper prior to alignment of the drug vial adapter and the drug vial. The axially directed flex members include two non-adjacent drug vial retention flex members for snap fitting over a drug vial opening for drug vial retention purposes and at least two non-adjacent drug vial guidance flex members longer than their counterpart drug vial retention flex members for guiding the drug vial adapter with respect to a drug vial prior to snap fitting thereon.
A WO 2007/017868 vented female drug vial adapter includes a dual lumen puncturing member having a liquid transfer lumen and a venting lumen. The liquid transfer lumen is in flow communication with a female connector for sealingly receiving a needleless syringe. The venting lumen is in flow communication with a generally circular air filter formed in the top wall. Inversion of the vented female drug vial adapter for aspiration of its liquid drug contents leads to liquid drug contents undesirably entering the venting lumen and wetting the air filter therefore considerably detracting from its ability to enable filtered air to pass therethrough for pressure equalization purposes during aspiration.
There is a need for female drug vial adapters for guided alignment relative to a drug vial prior to mounting thereon and puncturing but with a longer puncturing member.